Trapped and Paralyzed 2: The Aftermath
by Jamison D. R
Summary: It's been six months since Christopher Halliwell was brutally raped by his swim coach. Still his inner demons haunt him, and with his powers out of control, it may take Wyatt and the Power of Three to stop Chris.
1. Six Months Later

**Trapped and Paralyzed 2: The Aftermath**

**Chapter One – Six Months Later**

A Seventeen Year old, Christopher Halliwell awoke with a start in his bed, it was dark within in his room, he looked around, he swore someone was with him. His hair was wet with sweat, and small beads of sweat ran down his finely toned arms and chest. He lifted the blanket from the bed, and stood up in the cool dark room. Chris then sat down back on his bed, and looked over at the clock, it was just six in the morning, and he had his first day of school in a few hours.

He put his face in his hands, something about this day was going to be bad, brutal – hell like. He remembered shortly after the death of Jarred Black, the Assistant Swim Coach, the whole city was in a up roar over his disappearance, all the swim teams, along with every member of the staff at Hyde High School was interviewed about it. He remembered last May, when the attack happened, when Jarred Black was killed – at his hand…

"_No you don't! Stay away from him!" Wyatt said standing up._

"_NO! He's mine!"  
Wyatt felt a sudden wave of anger, his empathy power was kicking in, he felt Chris emotions towards Black.  
Wyatt never felt so much anger and hate in his life. He put his hand and Black froze, he threw him against the wall. Black whimpered in pain.  
"You asshole! Now you pay!" Wyatt said, a ring of fire appeared at Black's feet. Chris opened his eyes and saw Black screaming in pain, and Then Wyatt conjured an athame in his hand, and then he stabbed Black, square in between the legs. He yelped in pain. And then he was vanquished in flames._

Chris opened his eyes, they were moist, wet. Sometimes just remembering anything at all from the event, hurt him to the core. Chris was tired of feeling this pain, he wanted it all to stop, to end, he wanted to be nothing! He felt an angry begin to brew in himself, a fury, something that has been brewing for nearly six months, he put his hands together, trying to surpass the anger, he began to crack his knuckles. Chris looked forward, he grit his teeth, and tried to get pass this anger, but nothing seem to get past it. He was robbed of his innocence, his virginity – he was raped.  
Chris noticed that around him, things in his room were beginning to levitate, raise into the air, his bed was shaking, his vision was ahead, and his bedroom, was closed, was shaking.

In the next room, his older brother, Wyatt awoke. Wyatt heard rumbling, shaking, cracking, he turned to look at the wall that belonged to his and Chris' room, he saw ripples going through the wall.

"Oh my god." Wyatt said, getting up, and pulling on clothes.

Wyatt got out into the hallway, where he was met by his mother, a short, long hair, brunette, Piper Halliwell.  
"Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"It's Chris." Wyatt said, he looked at the door, as he about to touch it, ripples appeared the door, and cracking it down. It was going to explode. Wyatt quickly grabbed his mother, and lifted up his forearm in a defensive position, and a blue shield appeared in front of them – and the door exploded into a million pieces in front of them, the door handle bounced off Wyatt's shield and lodged itself into the wall.

The shaking stop, so did the ripples, and Wyatt put his shield down. Piper and Wyatt both looked ahead and saw Chris, sitting on his bed, with tears going down his face. He looked and saw his older brother and mother, and orbed away.


	2. A Black Memorial

**Trapped and Paralyzed 2: The Aftermath**

Chapter Two – A Black Memorial

Chris Halliwell, orbed into physical form and looked around, it was cold and the night sky was haunting. The hairs on his arms stood up, coldness over took his bare torso, and goose bumps appeared along his body – he finally looked around at his surroundings; he was standing in a grave yard. Chris felt the moist grass under his feet, and the cold wind raced along the ground, going between his bare legs, Chris stood only in a black pair of shorts.

He took steps; he was walking towards a tombstone, to which he hadn't been too in a very long time, ever since his funeral. _How did this man have a funeral? What made him to special to have one? No one will ever know what he did to me, how he robbed me, how he took my innocence – and here he gets his memorial. _He walked past many tombs, it made Chris think of all the people that laid six feet below his feet, what past did they hold? Where they ever has cruel and mean and destructive to what Jarred Black did to Chris?

The tomb, which was more of a tiny monument, stood before Chris's eyes. He looked at a marble block which on the front had a metal plate _"Jarred Johnson O'Neal Black. 1998 – 2023. A man, a brother, a son, an uncle, a soul of the water." _ Chris looked up at a life like marble man that was craved, showing a very young, handsome, athletic man – which Jarred Black was, but it didn't show how cruel he was. Chris was so dazed by the look on the statue's face, he didn't feel the passing wind or the see the swaying trees behind the statue.

Chris looked down, as if it where in disbelief, they never found Black's body, but he gets a monument – then he shut his eyes, and put his hands to his hand, and yelled.

"No! Stop it! No!"

Chris was having a flashback. He felt within in his head the pounding, the images which have manifested from his own fears and the words which now echo as if they were yelled within in a large chamber hall.

"Stop it!" He yelled trying to over control the images in his head, his knees gave way and as his knees gave way his head was overcome by the images in his head.

"I have to have you!" said a voice in the darkness then cold hands gripped around Chris's neck, where he couldn't breathe and his body was slammed onto the ground. He felt as if giant hands were wrapped around his body and they were killing him. He tried to scream, he tried to yell, he tried to move, he tried to flee – but he was trapped and paralyzed.

Chris finally screamed with all his might, "Help!"

Piper walked into her son's room, with her hand over her mouth – what she just saw, it blew her mind away. Not since many years before with her older sister, Prue, has she seen telekinesis be used to such a level where it was effecting everything around it. She bent over and picked up his swim sweatshirt off the floor, and put it on his desk chair – his room was always a mess, no matter how many times she would ask him to clean it. She walked further into the room with a hollow heart, whatever Chris was feeling, whatever was going on inside his head – it said it all in his eyes. She looked at herself, her hands, such strong, powerful hands, but not strong enough to conquer whatever demons Chris was battling within himself.

Wyatt turned the corner from his room into Chris, pulling on a shirt.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked her eldest son.

"I am going to find Chris." Wyatt said with pride. He picked up the swim sweatshirt from the chair, "He's going to need this." Wyatt began to glow a light blue, before Piper spoke up.

"Wait! I am going with you, and your going to want to take this one, he's not going to wear that – not yet anyways." Piper handed Wyatt a white hooded sweatshirt, she took her son's hand and they orbed to find Chris.

Piper and Wyatt orbed into the graveyard.

"He's somewhere around here, I sensed him here." Wyatt stated. The both of them looked around, they saw nothing but ground tomb plates and trees, swallowed in the darkness of the night. "Let's split up." Wyatt said, and he and his mother went opposite directions.

Piper walked, her feet were cold as they walked upon the damp earth, she made sure that she walked on the ground, and not to stumble on the plates – to honor the dead. She looked behind her, and saw Wyatt walking as fast she was. She breathed hard, she could see her own breath in the night, and then something off the side, to the corner of eye she saw a tall marble statue. She turned to look and saw two trees behind a white marble man, it was the back, but she had a hunch. Piper began to walk towards the statue which was about a football length's away.

Wyatt walked around, he began to panic. He didn't want to yell, cause People might hear him so using his telekinetic powers he was yelling with his mind to find Chris. This wasn't like Chris to just leave in the middle of the night, especially with no clothes on, Wyatt held the sweatshirt tighter. Since that day that he killed Jarred Black, he sometimes feared like Chris, that the kill was too easy and that he was going to return. Wyatt was leaving for college in a week, and he feared for Chris, just a protection thing.

Wyatt walked for another fifty yards, he began to really panic now, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to Chris. He gave up, he was super power witch with nearly any power that can be thought of. He lifted his hands, putting the sweat shirt over his shoulder, and closed his eyes. The trees began to sway in the wind.

Piper walked closer, she had a bad feeling about this, something in the pit of her stomach she had a bad feeling. She looked around her, no sign of Chris, no sign of Wyatt, she was walking into an area where there was more trees, and it was darker. She lifted her hands, ready for anything. Then she felt a cold wisp of wind come by, and sway around her.

She was closer to the statue, when she stopped dead, and looked at base of the marble stone block, and saw an arm on the ground. She then somehow was moving.

"Chris." She said, she began to jog, "CHRIS!"

Wyatt jerked his head, he could hear his mother yelling. Wyatt then instantly turned around and ran, dissaperring into white orbs.

Piper ran up past the statue, and her son, bare chest laying face down in the ground. She fell to her knees and pulled her son over, and into her lap, he then opened his eyes and began to panic.

"No!" He screamed, "Let me go! Not again! Get away!"

Piper pulled her son close to her, holding him from the back. "Chris, relax its okay. Its mom. It's me, its mom."

"Stop!" Chris yelled, as he stilled jerked.

Piper noticed that Chris was sleeping, his eyes were shut. "Christopher! Relax, calm down, she finally got on him holding him into a tight hug.

"Not Again, stop! Help!"

Wyatt orbed in front of Chris and watched in horror at the screaming and the fury that he saw in Chris' face. He then instantly slapped Chris across the face.

"WAKE UP!" Wyatt yelled. Chris stopped moving and looked up at his older brother in shock, Wyatt knelt down and looked into the crystal daze eyes and moist face. Wyatt looked down at the white sweat shirt and it turned into orbs and wrapped around Chris' torso, and materialized on his body.

Piper let go of her son, and Chris pulled his arms in front of his chest and looked down into the ground. Piper and Wyatt watched as Chris pulled himself into a fedle position on the ground. Wyatt looked at his mother who was in shock and awe as she was, and they looked down at Chris as he began to cry again.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry." He whiled. Piper pulled herself next to her son.

"We're not mad, Chris, its okay."

"I never wanted this, I never want it."

"We know you never wanted it." Wyatt said in the most concerned voice he could perform. "He was a monster, but he's gone."

"He's going to find me. He's going to rape me again. He's not dead Wyatt, he's not dead."

Piper looked up at her eldest son. Wyatt shook his head to his mother, knowing what she was thinking.

"Christopher, look at me. Look at me." Wyatt watched as his brother looked up. "Jarred Black is dead, he's gone. He was nothing but a pile of ash that I orbed into outer space when you left with Bianca.

Chris bowed his head.

"Let's go home." Piper said.

Wyatt turned around to look at the burial site in which they were on top of.

_Jarred Johnson O'Neal Black. _

_1998 – 2023. _

_A man, a brother, a son, an uncle, a soul of the water._

Wyatt took his mother's and little brother's hands and orbed home.


End file.
